I'll Take Care of You
by Invader-Hime
Summary: A story about the life of Jango Fett from the time he is twelve until after AOTC. His special relationship with his family and later, Boba.
1. Default Chapter

Spoilers Ahead!  
disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, big surprise huh? but Amara and Lupe are mine nything else, isn't mine and like everyone knows this is a not for profit thing, umkay!  
  
Timeline: This chapter takes place before ATOC. Jango is twelve in this chapter, as the story goes on, he'll age. This will have about five chapters and end after his death.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Jango had always been a wonderful brother. Amara had practically idolized him since she had been born, incessantly trotting at his heels and observing his very move. e often humored her and took extra care to watch out for her when they were young, when he was twelve and she was four. Despite their wide age difference, the two rarely quarrled and cooperated with one another. Their father and mother were very proud of their children, they believed that with two would take care of each other no matter what happened. Little did they know, destiny had just such a cruel test in store for the two young Fetts.  
  
"Jango!"  
  
"Yes, Father?"  
  
"Head up to the dining room, you're mother and sister are waiting for you,"  
  
"and what are you doing, mother will be upset if you're late for your anniversary dinner that she's worked so hard at,"  
  
"Jango, do you realize how difficult it is to pull your mother away from an assignment? She won't miss me, besides, I've got a surprisefor her,"  
  
"Will you show me?"  
  
"My, aren't we impetuous, Jango,"  
  
His father reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small jewlery box. Jango craned his neck to see what was inside it. Noticing his son's anticipation, the elder Fett took his time opening the box. Seated on a small pillow was a pair of earrings made of Krayt Dragon pearls. Jango, being a cultured young man of twelve knew how rare these treasures were.  
  
"Father! Mother will love these! Now I see why you were so secretive!"  
  
"Speaking of secretive. you'd better not mention this to your mother, just keep her busy while I   
change out of this armor and into something a little more civilized,"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"That's my boy, hurry now,"  
  
Jango scampered off to a lift that took him to the scond floor of their large home. The instant   
he disembarked the lift, he was ambushed by a small bundle of energy with long, full brown hair held in a ponytail with a lovely velvet cord.  
  
"Jango! Jango! look what Mommy gave me! It's so pretty!"  
  
"Yes, Amara. You look like one of the fine ladies of Coruscant,'  
  
"Really? Like a Senator?"  
  
"Yes, Senator Amara Fett, has a nice sound doesn't it?"  
  
"Yep! You're so nice to me Jango, I love you. You're not like the oher girls' brothers, they're mean. My brother is the best in all the universe!"  
  
"My, my. Jango where is your father?" their mother suddenly interrupted. Jango turned to look at her, her tan skin was marred on one of her cheeks with a long scar, a "trophy" from one of her more dangerous "assignments". All Jango knew about the "assignments" was that one day, he'd be responsible for taking care of them and that his parents had once been rivals, before realizing they were desperately in love with one another. Her short brown hair was spiky and she wore a large amount of eyeliner. Around her neck was her wedding band on a copper chain. She often told Amara that she felt their father's love should always be close o her heart, not on her finger. Amara was always captivated by her mother's explanations, as Jango had been when he was a small child. He turned his attention to the interrogation he knew was headed for him. He swallowed.  
"He's coming,"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, there he is,"  
There indeed, was the elder Fett, looking quite dapper n his dinner robes. He wore a handsome grin and his eyes sparkled like stars.  
  
"Lupe, you've outdone yourself," he smiled at his wife and they kissed.  
  
Jango always felt uncomfortable when they did this, he was at an age where he now understood all that happened around him, he and his sister didn't just appear through the Force. He shuddered, Amara smiled and said "Awwwwwww!"  
The four of them headed off to an evening of dinner, dancing and laughter. By the time Lupe had carried Amara, sleeping, up to her room andd tucked Jango into bed, her husband had fallen asleep with the sabaac championships playing on the video monitor. Lupe turned off the box, said her prayers to the Force and fell asleep with a smile on her face, she was the happiest Bounty Hunter in the system.  
  
  
  
Jango awoke with a start. He knew the sound of a sonic blast, it sounded as if it had come from downstairs. He pulled on a sleevless shirt and a pair of baggy drawstring pants and raced out of his room. He found Amara in the hallway, curled up and sobbing."Mommy, Daddy! "  
  
"Amara! What's going on?"  
  
"The man in the robe came! He wants to take Mommy and Daddy away!"  
  
"Man in a robe?"  
  
"Yes! a man with a sword of light,"  
  
A Jedi? What could those peacekeepers want here? What could they want with his parents? He could hear the buzz of the lightsaber and the sound of his father's blaster and his voice:  
  
"Lupe! Get Jango and Amara out of here! Now"  
  
"But.."  
  
BZZZZZwmmm!  
She was cut short by the blade of a lightsaber slicing her blaster in two. The Jedi knocked her unconscious and froze her husband in place usng the Force.  
  
"You two are under arrest for terrorism, theft, kidnapping and espionage! By orders of the Jedi Council, you will be tried on Coruscant," the faceless Jedi announced.  
  
With his last ounce of waning stregnth, the elder Fett shouted to Jango,"Jango! get out of here! ake care of Amara for us, she's yur only sister and soon to be your only family, I'm afraid. Everything you'll need is in the ship! Go!"  
  
Jango scopped up a frantic Amara into his arms and ran to the their shp in the docking bay. A female voice could be heard.  
  
"Master, should we pursue the children?"  
  
"No, my Padawan, our assingment was only to retrieve the two bounty hunters, let the children be,"  
  
"Yes, master,"  
  
Jango piloted the ship easily, his father and mother had taught him well. One day, he would teach Amara and if he had children, he would teach them. Once in hyperspace, he turned to Amara. She sat strappe in her seat with an expressionless look on her face. He noticed how tightly she clung to her doll. Finally, she spoke n a quiet, stangely mature voice for a four year old.  
  
"I'm scared, Jango,"  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be alright, Amara"  
  
"Where are Mommy and Daddy? What's going to happen to them?"  
  
"They'll be fine,"  
  
"But, I'm scared Jango,"  
  
Jango could feel his voice cracking as he spoke t her, warm tears began running down his cheeks.  
  
"You don't ever worry, alright, Amara? I'll take care of you no matter what! I'll always be there for you. You're my only sister and as your big brother, it's my job to protect you,"  
  
"I love you, Jango,"  
  
"I love you too, Amara"  
  
The ship flew onward on auto pilot as the children slept. On Coruscant, two weeks later, the two most wanted bounty hunters in the galaxy were found guilty on all charges and executed. The male bounty hunter's last words were:  
  
"Make me proud, son,"  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Next-12 years have passed, Jango is getting married and Amara is learning some life lessons.  
  
Hope you enjoyed chapter one!  
Chibi Hime 


	2. Very Special Gifts

Chapter 2  
Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate feedback. Let me catch you up to speed. It's been twelve years since chapter 1. Jango is 24 and Amara is 16. All has been going well for the two misplaced Fetts. They live on Corellia, Jango as taken to bounty hunting and is currently instructing Amara in the tools of the trade. Despite her gentle, childlike nature, Amara enjoys helping her brother, even with his relationship with his fiance, Darelien.  
  
  
  
Amara Fett sighed to herself and pushed her long brown bangs out of her face. She sat up in her seat in th cockpit of the ship she and her brother had built together. A small red light began blinking on the control panel. Amara put on her headset and turned a dial.  
  
"Fett Private Investigators, Amara speaking, How may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, umm....Our..our son is missing. Word on the street is you're the best on Corellia. We need someone to find him."  
  
"One moment please, I'll connect you to Jango. He'd be more than happy to assist in anyway he can,"  
  
Amara pulled off her headset and shuted towards the hull of the ship.  
  
"Jango! Call line one! We've got a job! Looks like you'll be able to honeymoon on Bespin after all!"  
  
"Great! Connect me, will ya?"  
  
"You're the boss,"  
Amara connected the customer to Jango, then went on entering information on her datapad. She looked at the little calendar he had resting on the control panel. Red letters spelled out: FIFTY DAYS TILL DARLIEN LIVES AT YOUR HOUSE.  
Darlien wasn't mean, or pathetic, but she and Amara had differing views on what her and Jango's relationship should be. Darlien often tried to get Jango to send Amara to boarding school or to live with distant relatives.  
  
"She's not your daughter! A girl needs to learn more than flying ships and shooting blasters, what about etiquette? and History?"   
  
Jango had replied, "I teach Amara all about history, and mathematics and she is the only sixteen year old I know who can speak seven languages fluently without a translator droid. She's an invaluable resource to me and I promised her that I'd always protect her. Besides, the only etiquette she needs to know is to always carry the largest weapon, after that, everyone will be ver ivil towards her. I can guarantee it!"  
Jango had found his last comment hilarious, but Darlien had scoled and decided to accept Jango's view.   
Amara was jolted out of her recollection by that same blinking red light. She replaced her headset. Before she could start "Fett Private Investigators", Darlien's voice broke out in over the speaker:  
"Jango my love! It's so good to hear your voice! I was so worried about you! After I heard you were hunting that vicious murderer! I....I was afraid I'd never see you again!"  
"Hello, Darlien,"  
"Oh, Amara, I'm sorry"  
"No biggie, I'll connect you to Jango, he should be finished with the new customer by now,"  
"Thank You, Amara. I'm sorry we got off to a bad start. Let's try to be good friends when we live together, okay?"  
"Okay,"  
"We'll be like sisters,"  
"Yeah....like sisters,"  
"Well, talk to you later,"  
"Oh, bye, Darlien,"  
Amara connected her to Jango and she could hear Jango's side of the lover's banter. She shuddered. Love was so romantic in books and stories, bt in real life, happy endings were rare. Just like the stoy about the two rival bounty hunters who had fallen in love. Where had it got them? Hunted down like animals in the middle of the night, torn from their children and sentenced to death by a bunch of high and mighty Jedi. Amara was ashamed to admit it, but she still had nightmares about it. About Jango picking her up and running down the hall. About blasting into space and never going home. She'd wake up in a cold sweat or crying.   
Amara got up and headed to her chamber. It was a small room with a dresser, bed and trunk inside it. She flopped onto her bed and stared into the hollow eyes of her stuffed doll. Around it's neck was the velvet cord that her mother had put in her hair that night long ago. Amara blinked seeral times before falling asleep in her clothes, a habit she had picked up from Jango.  
  
"Wake up, Amara!"  
  
"Jango? What time is it?"  
  
"Early, but today is the day you show me how well you can fly the ship,"  
  
"Uhhhh, when?"  
  
"Right now!"  
  
"Ok-Okay, just let me find some pants..."  
  
"You're wearing pants, and a shirt and even shoes. My, such habits!"  
  
"I learned from the best!"  
  
"Best what?"  
  
"Best brother, best bounty hunter and best friend in the universe!"  
  
Amara sprang up and tackled her older brother. She climbed onto his back and hung onto his neck.  
  
"You little sneak! You were awake the whole time!"  
  
"Yep, took you by surprise, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you really do put eveything I teach you into practice,"  
  
"Of course, Mom always said,"If you put what youve learned into practice, you perfect it,"".  
  
"Yeah, Mom was a very wise woman. Well, let's see if you ca pu what you've learned about ships   
into practice,"  
  
Well, today was it. Tonight, there would be a third Fett under their roof. Amara was nervous about having another woman living in the house, especially one like Darlien. Amara and Darlien had come to a mutual understanding and even enjoyed each other's company. But Amara didn't act like other girls, she acted more like Jango than like Darlien. She still wore a dress and kept stuffed animals, but she was more likely to punch somebody who gave her a hard time or to fly in a personal spacecraft to a neighboring planet than to han out at the local minors cantina.  
Amara looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was held in a ponytail and flowers were stuck into the twisty. She gave a sideways smile and winked at the mirror.  
  
"I always thought you had the look of a politician,"  
  
"Jango! You look like such a gentleman in that suit! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank-you Amara,"  
  
"Hey, Jango?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"After the reception, you two are going to Bespin, right? To Cloud City?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Ummm, where am I going?"  
  
"To Bespin with us of course!"  
  
"But it's your honeymoon! It's a time for you to be together with you wife!"  
  
"I will be, but I got you your very own room two doors down. I look out for my little sister and business partner. Besides, you don't really want a room right next to ours, do you?"  
  
"No, and I pity the sap who gets it!"  
  
"Amara! What a dirty little mind you have!"  
  
"You brought it up!"  
  
"And you learned from the best," Jango smiled at her. "Amara, you're so grown up, I'm so proud of you. I thank the Force everyday that it made you my sister,"  
  
"Oh, Jango!"  
Amara hugged her brother tightly. It was the last time she'd hug this person, when they went to Cloud City and then came home, he'd be a different person. Sh had to hug this Jano extra hard, it was the last time she ever would. They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Amara raced down the stairs and opened the door. It was her best friend, Zana, the purple Twilek girl.  
  
"Amara? Are you crying?"  
  
"No, Zana. I'm just a little worked up,"  
  
"You always were very emotional. Oh! your package came into the shop today! I was almost late for the big day!"  
Amara's eyes lit up. She had sent for a very special present for Jango on his wedding day. She had saved for two years, every credit Jango paid her, for this present.   
  
"I'm sure he'll love it! He's in need of new armor and I know how much he loves all that old Mandalorian stuff we've got down in my cousin's shop. Wow, It's really great that you found a complete set and had it totally restored and repainted so that it could be used today! I've heard that only a lightsaber can pierce that stuff,"  
  
"Here's hoping. Let's get off to the church before we're late,"  
  
"Right,"  
  
It was a beautiful ceremony, everyone cried, Zana caught the bouquet and Amara ate cake. Finally it was time to open gifts. Amara made certain to hold onto her enomous box, so that Jango opened it last. After the usual gifts of furniture, nightclothes and droids, only Amara's gift was left. She felt her legs shaking beneath her, tears welling up in her eyes. Jango saw her, before e could say anything, she thrst the box onto his lap and said:  
  
"Jango, I wish you and Darlien many happy years together. You're going to be a wonderful husband and father,"  
  
"Amara, I don't know what to say,"  
  
"Just open it,"  
  
Jango carefully unwrapped the heavy present, all eyes were glued to him, even Zana twisted her napkin in suspense. When the box was opened, Jango found it filled with packing sells. He reached into them and felt around. His eyes widened as his hand ran over soething smooth and cold. It couldn't be. There's no way, but it felt....It felt just like a Mandalorian helmet! He pulled it out of the box. That's exactly what it was! It was even pained with his two favorite colors, silver and blue.  
"Amara...how? When?"  
"Read the inscription, inside,"  
Jango looked inside the helmet, inside the helmet, engraved on the back of the helmet was a message. It read:  
For Jango, The greatest in the universe, may the Force always be with you, even when I am not. Deepest love and gratitude, your sister, Amara.  
  
"Amara, thi is the most wonderful present anyone has ever given me! Thank you so much! I'm so lucky to have a sister like you,"  
  
"I'm glad you like it,"  
Amara turned to Darlien, who was crying, "Take care of my big brother,"  
  
"Of course," Darlien replied.  
  
Amara went back to her table and sat next to Zana. Zana smiled at her friend.  
  
"That went well,"  
  
"Yes," sniffed Amara,"Yes it did,"  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2  
Next-Off to Cloud City, back home and tragedy.  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I'll try to have chapter 3 up soon!  
Chibi Hime 


	3. The Parting Of The Ways

Sorry for the Delay!!!  
my computer was having problems!:(  
But, as a reward for your patience, an extra long chapter!!!!!  
Thanks for reviewing! If you're new to this story, please drop a review.  
Chibi Hime  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3-The Parting Of The Ways  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
12 Years Ago-Alderaan  
....................................  
"Jango! Where are Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Amara, They- They're busy, away,"  
  
"Like on a mission?"  
  
"No, not like a mission. They're not coming back,"  
  
"Why? Was I bad? Did I make them angry? We were having so much fun, then that scary man came,"  
  
"Amara, it wasn't you. The man, the Jedi, he had to take them away. I know it sounds bad, but it was his job, just like Mom and Dad had jobs,"  
  
"Why did he take them away? I want Mom!"  
  
"Amara, don't be difficult,"  
  
"WAAAHHHH!"  
  
"Amara, listen. You're going to need to be a big girl now, okay?"  
  
"Big girl?"  
  
"Yeah, you're going to have to act like a big girl. How would a Senator act at a time like this? Would she cry?"  
  
"No,-sniff-She'd do what her guardian told her to do,"  
"Who's your guardian,"  
  
Amara sniffled again and tugged her doll close to her.  
  
"You are, Jango"  
  
"That's right, and I say be a good strong girl. I promise, no matter what happens, I'll take care of you."  
  
"Promise,"  
  
"I promise,"  
  
"No one will ever come between us?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise,"  
..................................................  
Cloud City  
Amara glanced out the window of the transport she, Jango and Darlien were taking to their hotel. Suddenly, a gigantic winged creature flew past them.  
"Wow! Jango, look! A Thranta! I thought those only lived on Alderaan!"  
  
"Very astute, Amara. They transplanted them here to help the dwindling population,"  
  
"Conservation?"  
"Very good, you have been paying attention,"  
Amara cast a glance at Darlien, her brother's new wife. She looked like such a lady compared to Amara and Jango. She sat up straight, nose slightly in the air and she tucked one ankle behind the other instead of crossing her legs. She shot a surprised glance at Amara and spoke to Jango.  
"Well, Jango, my love, I suppose I was wrong. The homeschooling you give her really does pay off. Tell me, Amara. What are some of the languages you learned? Your brother speaks very highly of your business abilities. I was hoping you would emonstrate for me,"  
"Well, I know Bacchi, Huttese, of course I know Basic, Wookie, Droid Programming basic level, and my friend, Zana, she was at your wedding, remember? Well, she's teaching me a little twilek and..."  
"Very interesting Amara, you'll have to tell me some other time. Jango, dear, tell me again how many casinos there are in Cloud City?"  
Amara sighed, Darlien was quite annoying, especially when she referred to Jango as "my love". Amara mentally gagged, it just wasn't right, calling one of the most feared bounty hunters in the universe as "dear".   
BLAAAAHHH! She thought. She reached into her flight bag and pulled out her doll, which she always took on trips. She ran her fingers over the textured play"battle armor" and the soft ribbon that held her yarn hair in place. She stard up with shiny, button eyes and smiled a faded, but jovial smile. Komugi, she thought, at least you haven't changed. You've still got that smile and that velvet cord...............  
  
"Amara! Aren't you a little old to play with dolls?"  
  
"No, Darlien, I'm not," Amara answered. Darlien was so cold when it came to how Amara presented herself. A fiery tingle crept up Amara's spine. She felt the anger boil up inside of her, Darlien had been making snide remarks to her all day, this was the final straw. Amara could feel the energy inside of the transport, like she could reach out, touch it, even use it.  
Do it......Hurt her...she has been cruel to you!.........Take your revenge!...Let her know the pain she's caused you....you have the power....you are afraid of it!....Master it.....command it, it's yours.....end her cruelty....  
  
Amara shook her head, the invisible feelings that seemed to speak to her vanished, as did her ability to feel the energy in the room. It had happened again. She hadn't told Jango, it was her secret, that she could feel energy, occasionally bend it to her will. She was Force sensitive. Not Jedi calibre, of course, just enough to sense things and manipulate small amounts of energy.   
  
She was shaken from her thoughts by a sharp slap across the face. She looked at her attacker, it was Darlien, who looked mad with fury.  
  
"You dare talk yo me like that! Little demon! I'm throwing that horrible rag away as soon as we get to the hotel!"  
  
A firm grip on her wrist drew her attention away from Amara. She looked and saw that Jango was gripping her wrist tightly, even painfully. His eyes held a glint of cold steel, e squeezed her wrist harder.  
  
"You will do no such thing. If you ever, ever do that again, I swear you'll regret it,"  
  
"But, Jango, why are you threatening me? It was her fault, you heard how she spoke to me. You must know that she is too old to carry around playthings."  
  
"Komugi is special to Amara. She's a symbol of Amara's childhood, that was lost too soon. After our parents were killed by the Jedi, we turned to bounty hunting. Amara's been there to help me since before she knew the whole alphabet. She means more to me than anyone. I'll do anything for her, even if it includes something society would frown upon. I made a promise and I always keep promises,"  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Forgive me, Amara,"  
Amara stared blankly, the words were cold, hollow, acted. It was good enough for Jango, he released his grip on Darlien's arm. They traveled in silence to the hotel. Darlien started talking as soon as they got there. Amara tipped the bellman for both the rooms. She could hear Darlien chatting about how beautiful t was. Amara closed her door. She rented a hologram movie off a pay-per-display screen in her room. Then she recorded Zana a post-holo. After these were completed, she changed into a pair of army shorts and a new tank top and went down to the entertainment floor of Cloud City.  
................................  
Several hours later, Amara returned, she had watched a musical as well played amateur sabaac and won a very nice practice sword. She smiled to herself as she looked it over. Maybe now Jango would teach her more swordplay, she loved swords most of all weapons, no matter how useless they were in a blaster saturated galaxy. As she came closer to her room, she passed a garbage cart, two familiar button eyes glanced at her from the top of the pile. Amara stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart skipped a beat.  
"Wait! Please!" she shouted to the droid who was pushing the cart. The droid, stopped and Amara removed her beloved doll from the cart. She explained to the droid why she retrieved it.  
  
"Oh, I'm frightfully sorry. If I had known, I would never have agreed to take it to the incinerator, please forgive me,"  
  
"Sure, it wasn't your fault," Odd, the droid's voice had more remorse than Darlien's, how ironic.  
Amara thanked the droid for stopping and returned to her room, where she found Darlien sitting on her bed.  
  
"What are you doing here? This is my room!"  
  
"Who's paying for it?"  
  
"My brother and I! Our hard work paid for all of this! As far as I'm concerned, you're the sponge!"  
Amara no longer cared whether or not she insulted the woman, if she had been angry before, Amara was enfuriated now.  
  
"How dare you? how could you? You knew how special she was to me! Why are you so cruel?"  
  
"Because, you're in Jango's and my way?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me,"  
  
"In your way?"  
  
"Yes, A little ward like you limits Jango's potential. I want him to be as successful as he can. It is so difficult to split earnings three ways. If you're out of the picture, I get fifty percent,"  
  
"Yeah, right. I'm a Fett by blood, so is Jango, we come fom a long line of bounty hunters and who are you to come beween us?"  
  
"Your brother's wife,"  
  
Amara gasped, she was right, she was the one Jango had chosen to marry, was it because of her ruthlessness when it came to getting what she wanted? her beauty? What?  
  
"I love your brother, Amara, don't get me wrong. I'm not so shallow as to only want money. I want to see him become the greatest bounty hunter in the universe! I want my children to be the children of the greatest bounty hunter in the universe. You're just a nuissance, you're in the way of his progress. Without you, he wouldn't have anything to worry about. He knows I'm well skilled in combat and smuggling, he doesn't worry about me. But you, he worries about you, he passes up huge bounties that could make him famous because of you!"  
  
Is is true? Amara thought. Could she really be holding him back? No! This had to be a trick.  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
"You don't have too, just try to grow up a little faster, I'll leave you alone to think about it,"  
Darlien got up and left the room in a dramatic, eerie way.  
Amara stared after her. Could she really be right? Why was everything changing so fast again? Why? She quickly dug through her flight bag and pulled out her headset.   
  
"Hello, Is Zana there?"  
...................  
Three days later-Corellia  
Jango looked at his sister from across their small apartment. She sat, looking into space on the couch. Her flight bag was packed beside her and Komugi was seated and smiling in her lap. Amara had washed the garbage smell out of her and she now smelled of citrus from the cleaners. He approached her and sat beside her. He ran his strong hand through his short brown hair and sighed.  
"So, off to the political school on Naboo? A little nervous?" he asked, trying to sound light hearted.  
"Yes, for five years. Don't worry, I'll write all the time and visit on holidays,"  
  
"It's not going to be the same around here without you,"  
  
"Maybe you won't have to worry if I'm not here,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Darlien said that you worried about me and that's why you don't take some of the jobs you could. You are doubting yourself on my account, I want you to be the best, Jango. That's the one thing Darlien and I have in common! I want you to be the best because I believe in you! You can be!"  
  
"Amara-I,"  
  
"Zana and I are going together. We're roomates, if you need my help after I graduate, I'll always be there to help you. You taught me wonderfully, but I'm afraid I'll need a little official proof if I'm ever going to get a job outside of Fett Private Investigations,"  
  
"I understand. I would feel better if you got a degree you'd be able to get a job anywhere,"  
  
"Yeah, Got any new jobs to keep you busy?"  
"Funny you should ask, I got a call from a guy called Tyranus, ever heard of him?"  
"No, but he must be good if he bypassed my system and got directly into your personal message program, it's prob-"  
"Amara, I want you to have this,"  
Jango held out a small, circle pendant. Amara recognized it immediately.  
"That was Dad's,"  
  
"Yeah, it was the last hologram taken of us before they were arrested,"  
Jango activated the hologram and there they were, welve year old Jango and four year old Amara standing beside their loving parents. Amara felt choked.  
  
"Jango, I can't take this,"  
  
"I want you too,"  
  
"Okay, I do have to obey my guardian,"  
  
they embraced tightly before Amara got off the couch and went outside to Zana's waiting craft.  
  
"I'll miss you! I love you!" Jango shouted to Amara as the ship took off.  
  
"I love you, too!" she shouted back, he couldn't hear her over the ship's engine, but he could see her lips moving big. He could read lips, a little known talent of his and he smiled. Watching her go off to a university, it was touching, the back of his throat contracted as he saw her ship disappear, but that was all, tears were not for men like him.  
........................................................................  
End Part 3  
Whoo! Separated! Next chapter takes place five years before ATOC , Amara is soon to start her fifth year, wen she is rescued from danger by a familia Mandalorian Armor wearing figure! Jango has returned and he's got news for her- Darlien is dead, she has been for four years and She's got a nephew, who's not Darlien's, and -gasp-his name is Boba. Family Reunions, meetings and Raging waters on Kamino in the Next Chapter.  
Chibi Hime 


	4. Amara Spirited Away

Note: Recently I was alerted that my version of Jango Fett's origin are completely false and off base. Oh well, I still like my story so it shall continue......just carrying the tag "What if...". Okay.  
"What if Jango Fett's family were really bounty hunters, he only had a little sister named Amara, his parents were killed and they became bounty hunters. Yay!".  
  
  
Okay, I don't own Star Wars, I'd like to own a bad ass bounty hunter, but sadly, I don't. Let's face it, we'd all like a personal bad ass to wait on us, wouldn't we? It ain't in the cards, Damn!  
  
Enough rambling, you've been patient, you deserve an update on little Amara. Well, she's not little any more. She's been away at Diplomatic school. She hasn't seen Jango for over a year. He became very secretive about a year after she left for Naboo. He stopped writing and even when he did, it never mentioned Darlien, not even a "she's okay". Very strange. Even stranger, the Jedi have started randomly searching students at her Academy. Amara has avoided them for the time, but she's about to be in need of rescue, and there's someone who has a promise to keep.  
Look Alive! It's the longest chapter yet!  
  
Coruscant-13 years ago  
  
"Jango, I'm hungry!"  
"Okay, we'll stop at the next diner, alright?"  
"Yep!"   
"Hey, Jango?"  
"Yes?"  
"When you stopped that man in the alley, you did good, right?"  
"Man?"  
"You thought I was asleep, but I watched out the window of the hotel the other night. There was a man and a lady. The man was hurting her, I think, she kept crying for help, there were other people watching, but they didn't do anything. i felt bad, but then, you showed up. I didn't notice you weren't in the room. I saw you hit him in the face. He tried to hit you back, but you were too fast. You kicked him and hit him like this....."  
Amara demonstrated the perfected technique quite well considering her age and size.  
"...and he fell down and didn't get up. Some security men came and hauled him off. Bad people get punished. He was bad. You were good, you saved the lady,"  
"I'm not sure if I'm "good","Jango responded, "But, it was good to stop him, profitable, as it turns out, too,"  
"Profitable?"  
"Yes. Here's our stop,"  
The two entered the diner and sat down. The serving droid took their respective orders bfore buzzing away. Amara looked in awe at the whirring contraption. When she looked up, she noticed the owner of the diner was staring at them. Uncomfortable, Amara shifted her position and covered her small face with the menu. Grownups made her nervous, they had ever since.....  
  
"Hey!!!! What have we got here? It's that young bounty hunter. You're younger than I thought. No thirteen year old boy should be able to take down a muscle bound guy like that! You must be really good to take down someone three times your size, in the dark no less,"  
amara peeked over her menu at an obviously uncomfortable Jango who was eyeing the four armed alien who seemed so close to entering the personal space comfort zone. The diner owner continued:  
"You even made the streets safer! I always knew there were decent bounty hunters around these parts. They're either here or the Outer Rim, everyone else is an amateur. Say, I heard that punk had a hefty bounty on his head. I'm glad you got it instead of some scum who only thinks he's a bounty hunter. Lunch is on the house for you and you're...."  
"She's my sister,"  
"Ohhh. Big brother teach ou some of those Mandalorian moves of his?"  
Jango choked on the water he was drinking. Amara looked at him before saying:  
"No, my Mommy did,"  
"Relax kids, I won't tell anyone who you guys are. There're a few things i'd like to keep under wraps about me too. By the way, Jango, you're father and mother used to come in here when they were working together. Used to show me little holograms of you kids when you were little. They'd be so proud of the way you're taking care of Amara,"  
"I made a promise,"  
"Oh, is that all?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Is that the only reason you do things?  
"............"  
  
  
  
Chapter 4-Amara Spirited Away  
Naboo Diplomatic Prepatory Academy-three and a half years after Ch.3   
  
"Ma'am, I must ask that you follow me this way,"  
  
"Umm, okay,"   
  
Zana blinked several times, not fully understanding why the brown robed Jedi would want to search her. They had strarted showing up at the Academy a few weeks ago. No one ever mentioned why. They would pluck seemingly random students from the hall. It was causing some students to feel like security was finally catching up with the times, the conspiracy theorists were running rampant with wild claims of brainwashing and rebellion, and worst of all, her best friend Amara was becoming anxious and very, very vocal, at least to Zana, about her dislike and distrust of the plain robed peacekeepers. As Zana followed the brown robed man, her friend's comments played out in her mind.  
"Sleaze,"  
"Overrated,"  
"Mechanical Puppets,"  
"Blind Droids,"  
"Demons,"  
"Theives,"  
"Liars,"  
"I hate them, I hate them all!"  
"It's not fair! There's plenty of criminals in the galaxy. Why are they here?"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
"Why won't they go away?"  
Zana remembered how she had found Amara in her bedroom of the dormitory complex they shared. It had been four days ago. Zana had been returning from a date when she noiced a faint sighing coming from Amara's room. Curious, she had cracked the door open, an intrusion on her friend's privacy, she knew, but it was her dorm as well, was it not?  
Zana had been greeted with a cloth object flying at the door with such force, that it pushed it closed again. Zana opened it again as before, albeit, this time all the way open. She gazed at the floor around the door, scanning for the offending item. She did not have to look far. Laying on the floor in a shameful heap was Komugi.  
"Komugi?" Zana whispered.  
"Amara, are you alright?"  
"Why Zana?"  
"Why what, Amara?"  
"Why don't they go away?" Amara' voice was muffled and cracked. It sounded as if she was about to break into tears at any moment. As Zana cast her eyes over her friend, she noticed that Amara had curld into a fetal position and lay on her bed. In her hand, she grasped a small round object that she kept clenching and releasing her hold on. Zana arched an eyebrow.  
"Who do you want to go away?"  
"Those Damned Jedi! Who else? Why won't they go away? They follow me wherever I go! Damn them all! I HATE them! Do you hear me? HATE!"  
"Amara............"  
"It's not fair, Zana. There are plenty of criminals who work illigitimately in the universe. Catch them! Damn It! Plenty of Rapists and Extortionists! Do someting about real criminals, not people trying to make their way in the universe!"  
"Amara......"  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Zana had left after that. She had never seen Amara like that. She was always so confident, so sure of herself. To see her reduced to a sobbing heap was heartbreaking. Amara had never mentioned that night. The two of them had gone on as if it had never happened. Amara was her cheerful self the next day. Zana was in constant awe of the Fett family. Indeed, it was never dull in the presence of a Fett, even one who wasn't a licensed bounty hunter. Speaking of Jango, he hasn't written or spoken to Amara in over a year. That must be part of what's bothering her. Pity, they seemed so close......  
"Ma'am I'm going to ask you a few questions,"  
Zana jumped, she had almost forgotten about the Jedi, Amara was right about one thing, they had an eerie feel about them. They seemed to know what you were going to say before you said it. Zana's eyes darted around the edi, absorbing every detail about him, the color of his eyes, his height, the texture of his robe. As Amara frequently said, Know Thy Enemy ,   
"Do you know a Ms. Amara Fett?" His monotone voice eemed to work it was ino evry fiber of Zana's being.  
"Y-yes, why?"  
"Jedi Business. Do ou ever have strange occurences at the Academy?"  
"No, not really. What do you mean?" Zana felt very uncomfortable.  
"Anything out of the ordinary, hearing voices, bumps in the night, anyone acting strangely?"  
Amara, Amara, Amara, Amara......  
Zana shook her head, attempting to clear her mind of the unbidden thoughts of her friends name.  
"No?" The Jedi asked.  
Zana was now in a cold sweat. Why were these Jedi here anyway? They were so strange and so scary. She felt as if he was trying to work his way into her mind........Oh Force, that was it. Zana suddenly felt angry, this Jedi was mentally badgering her to confess something about her closes friend. She noticed his eyes widen and she felt the pressure in her mind ease off.  
"NO!" she shouted forcefully.  
"Alright, tell Amara we'd like to speak to her,"  
"Yeah, sure," Zana ran her eyes along the Jedi one last time before hurrying away. After she rounded several corners, she sunk into a soft chair that was positioned on an overlook of the cafeteria. She curled into a ball and began to cry softly, it had all been so horrible. Even though nothing had horrible had really been said. To feel someone prying at your mind, unbidden.......almost mind rape. If the Jedi had truly resorted to such despicable measures, Amara was in true danger and there was only one person that Zana knew of who could save Amara before it was too late. She quickly pulled out the portable communicator she kept with her at all times. She browsed through her directory and quickly found a number she hadn't called in three years. Three years? That long already? She could remember a time when she had called that number almost every day. Of course, times were different then. They had been happy times, carefree, youthful days, when phantoms of the past had remained burried and did not torment the living.  
Such sad times these were, for everyone. Zana sighed and dialed the number, a wave of relief washed over her as a familiar, masculine voice answered the communicator. So much like old times..................  
  
Meanwhile.......................In the cafeteria below..........  
Amara Fett was seated in her favorite crimson chair in the cafeteria. She was reading an enormously thick book that her mother had given her before she could even read. It had been her mother's favorite book and now it was hers as well. These paper volumes were truly wonderful, so few people read them nowadays, most preferred the speed and efficiency of computers and holograms. These mechinations only showed pictures and words they had been programmed with, they posessed no imagination, no creativity, nothing to stimulate Amara's brain, which was constantly demanding her attention. This particular book came from far beyod the Outer Rim, it told a story about a love triangle far from the normal gobbledygook that passed as a romance novel, this old he story of a handsome noble as well as a scarred mercenary genius who both loved a warrior sorceress. Jango had taught Amara to read with this book and she still read it to this day. The plot was always as riveting as the first time. She had once tried to explain it to Darlien, who was as detatched from her as always. Darlien had asked why the sorceress did not simply marry the rich, handsome noble and live wealthily ever after. Darlien....what had happened o her? jango never spoke of her, whenever he bothered to write, which wasn't often. Amara wasn't concerned about Darlien, she didn't care about her really, and she didn't worry about Jango, he could take care of himself. Amara had enough to worry about with all the damned jedi running around.  
Her eyes glided smoothly across the page as she reached for her glass of arm mint tea. Before her fingers could ensnare the warm, moist glass, a familiar feeling crept into her mind, and eerie tingling feeling. Amara knew that feeling, one of those wretched Jedi was using that intrusive mind trick on some pitiful student. Amara was disgusted by everything those filthy demons did. They were interrogating innocent students for no apparent reason. Why?.......Why?  
You know why......They're after you. They know.......They're afraid.......You have to get away.....They're coming for you........You'll have to fight them......You can.....You know you can......You're afraid to......That's why you couldn't stay on Corellia...No more running....No more hiding.   
The voice that seemed to come from her subconscious had been returning more frequently than ever since the Jedi had arrived. She found herself feeling the energy within rooms more often, the way the energy seemed to flow towards the Jedi and away from everyone else, leaving others and herself feeling drained. Force manipulation? Of course, the Jedi never fought fair, did they?  
Amara sighed and sipped her tea. Another energy disturbance jolted her mind as she put the glass down. A familiar purple light flickered across her vision for a moment. Amara stood up, trying to orient herself.  
"Zana?" she asked no one in particular, still feeling disoriented and lightheaded.   
Her friend was nowhere in sight. She grabbed her large book and followed the energy pulses of her friend up to the balcony where she still sat curled in her chair. Amara felt the feeling drain out of her. Her heart became instantly hardened, to see her best friend crying, emanating waves of humiliation, shame and fear. She clenched her fist and felt the familiar tingle of blue energy in her fingertips. She wanted to hurt the Jedi, horribly, make them cry, make them feel small and afraid. She wouldn't feel bad about it either, not the slightest hint of guilt. She had a bounty hunter's heart as it was called, compassionate and humorous to friends and family, cold and merciless to all opponents.  
"Amara?"  
Zana's cracked voice caused Amara to release all the blue energy and negative feelings hat had built up inside her. Immediately, she was the normal, fun loving Amara she always was.  
"Zana, are you alright?"  
"Y-Yes. It wasn't really that bad, it just felt so horrible. It felt like he was...picking my mind apart. He wanted to know about you, but I didn't tell him anything. I couldn't, you're my best friend. He started prying after I didn't tell him anything. I'm sorry for crying........you look so worried......It really was nothing. I just get too worked up over these things. Don't worry, really I'm alright. Listen, I'd get out of here if I were you. Now I know they're here because of you. I don't know what they're going to do to you. I sent an emergency message to Jango just before you came. He's on his way, go get what you need from the room, then go wait on landing platform eight. Good luck! Until we see each other again, Farwell"  
Amara felt her eyes tearing up.  
"Zana....Thank you. You've done so much for me. I don't think ......."  
"No time for talk, go!"  
"Then, farwell my friend, until next we meet,"  
Amara smiled and signed with her hands a swift and graceful movement for farewell in Zana's native language. She turned and raced toward the dormitory as fast as her nimble legs could carry her. Up countless stairways and around limitless corners, past irked students and gasping faculty. At long last, she reached her floor, with a final burst of energy she raced towards her room. Suddenly, the door opened and two brown robed figures stepped out. Amara skidded to a stop, almost falling onto the hard linoleum floor. She looked up with burning eyes at the two invaders. Her breathe came in deep gasps, she hadn't realized how much energy she had used to race to her room, now she felt exhausted, she doubted she had enough energy to take on both of them. The dark skinned human, yes, or the Rodian, she could easily render him unconscious as well, but there was no way she could dispatch them both. As she stood there panting, the dark skinned human began to speak.  
"Ms. Amara Fett I presume? Excellent, I'm Jedi Master Mace Windu and I'd like to ask you a few questions,"  
Anything he said after that was lost. From the moment he finished his sentence, Amara couldn't hear him. She blinked and when she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the hallway of the Academy. She was on a planet that burned like an inferno with heat. The terrain was covered in jagged rock and the sun beat down mercilessly upon her. She shaded her eyes and cast a glance skyward. A sudden shout brought her attention back to the alien landscape. It was Mace Windu, barreling down on her full force, his urple lightsaber crackling with energy. Amara sank too her knees, eyes squeezed tightly shut and waited for the burning saber to make the final blow. But the blow never came. She heard a sickeneing sound as if someone was carving a melon, curious as to what this audial intrusion might be, she opened her eyes. Mace Windu was gone, nd someone was standing in front of her. Raising her eyes to the source of the sound, she encountered one of the grisliest and heart shattering things she had ever seen. Before her, crumbling to the ground was a familiar blue and silver armored figure.   
Jango! Oh My....Where's his head? My God! What did that monster do to him? Why..?   
A disgusting thump to her left answered the first question. With shaking hands drawn close to her face, she could only gaze through vision distorted by tears as her brother's limp body hit the ground with a sickenng thud. A lump quickly arose in her throat, Amara struggled to breathe as she began to hyperventilate.  
"Dad!" A voice she had never heard before shattered th eerie silence which had surrounded her.  
  
"Ms. Fett? Are you alright? Did I say something that disturbed you?"  
The real Mace Windu's voice brought her back o where she really was. Amara was visibly shaking and sweating profusely. With shaking knees and an equally shaking voice, she responded,  
"No, you did not,"  
More like you did something you Jedi bastard! Amara's mind screamed.  
"Excuse me?" Mace Windu asked, sonding somewhat insulted.  
Amara's eyes widened, he heard me? she thought to herself. The energy at her fingertips crackled with panic. He knew now, indeed , there was nowhere left to run. No more lies to tell, no more hiding her Force sensitiveness. All that awaited her was one of two miserable futures. Either join the ranks of the bastards you hate the most or rot in a cell for some trumped up charge to keep her locked up for the rest of her life. F*&$ That! I'm outta here!  
"I'm sorry you feel that way,Ms. Fett. You do reaize that we'll have to take precautions regarding you and your unusual ....talents. If you offer no resistance, we'll make sure this whole ordeal goes smoothly," Mace Windu's smooth voice flowed into every crevice in the hall, it had an eerie quality of penetration, she could almost feel it seeping into the pores of her skin, how disgusting.  
"Mr. Windu, as much as I'd utterly despise helping you in anyway I can, I must joyfully confess that moments from now, I will be whisked away to the stars by a knight in scuffed up armor," amara spoke in a sarcastic, acidic tone she had previously only reserved for Darlien.  
"Really?" The Jedi Master asked, not hiding his disbelief in the least.  
"Oh, yes. If you truly wish to apprehend me, you'd better do it now, though I'd advise against it,"  
Amara embraced the energy she had suppressed for so long and let it course its way over her skin, covering every inch of her body. She let a wicked smile come across her features as the energy, enraptured by its sudden freedom, reached an enormously high level, seemingy undetected by the Jedi Master. Mace Windu reached out and grabbed Amara's arm. His eyes bulged and he shrieked in pain as dark blue bolts of energy shot into him.  
"Master!" the Rodian Jedi yelped to his superior, who had been thrown against the wall. Amara was deeply pleased wth her handiwork. She winked at the two Jedi and took off down the hall. She sent a mental message to them both, using the same acidic tone she had used before.  
It's not nice to touch someone without their permission. I gave you a fair warning, can I help it if yu're too dense to figure it out? Then again, you Jedi always were so damn sure of yourselves.....  
She snickered as she felt their emotional waves of anger and frustration. Her stregnth had miraculously been restored and she ran with a renewed vigor to the appointed landing platform. Just as Amara raced through the doors and ran onto the platform, five Jedi emerged from their hiding places. Amara's eyes darted around, the platform was still empty. Jango had not yet arrived. She was utterly on her own.  
She lashed out with an unseen force and sent three of them flying againt the wall. She leapt gracefully into the air and landed a firm kick on one of the two remaining Jedi's faces. She let out a fiendish laugh, she had forgotten the ecstasy of hand to hand combat. Why did these jedi fools use those pathetic lightsabers, they brought the spirit of a warrior no satisfaction. Warrior's blood coursed through her veins, untapped for years, it now overflowed in a barrage of unique and swift moves. She invested so much of her time and effort into beating the Jedi senseless, she had forgotten the final Jedi.  
Suddenly, her oxygen was cut off. Amara found herself unable to inhale, she staggered stupidly as her lungs screamed for air. She felt herself growing faint. Her eyes fluttered, everything was blurry, a mix of reality and the ghostly phantoms that she saw in sleep. She felt herself slowly sinking to the ground. But, she never got there. She felt herself being lifted up by strong, armored arms and...flying. Flying away from the trouble. Amara thought she had sied and that her guardian angel was taking her to heaven. Maybe I'll get to see Mom and Dad again.......  
A blaster shot woke her from the half conscious state she had been in. She pened her eyes and found herself gazing down at the remaining Jedi who had been scorched and levelled unconscious by the blaster that she heard being holstered by the person who held her in hose wonderful. protecting arms. She looked up to see who had come to her rescue. She was not surprised when she met with a blue and silver Mandalorian Mask. She smiled, wickedly of course, and simply said:  
"You're late, Jango,"  
"Oh well,"  
A typical Jango answer. Amara found that they were still ascending into the heavens. She noticed a ship hovering, not far from them. It was not the homemade ship tha the had built together all that time ago, rather, it was a new, customized ship. Jango must have picked up a few important jobs to be able to afford something as high tech as that. Any anger she had towards jango for not writing instantly dissolved. He'd obviously been obsessed with work, another acion typical of Jango. even as a child, he had o be reminded to eat and sleep, as he was prone to immerse himself in training, studying or design. He was a true genius, though he'd never admit it. He'd only say something else that was typically Jango, like  
"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way n the universe". Amara remembered him saying that frequently when they worked together. As they approached the ship, a compartment came open and they landed inside it.   
Jango made his way towards the cockpit and Amara followed. as a partner should. Upon arrival in the cockpit, she sat herself in the copilot seat, placed her headset on and they took off into hyperspace without a word passing between them. Amara had remembered all his favorite specifications, it didn't matter that the ship was different, you fly in one, you've flown in them all, she believed. By the time the disoriented Jedi were able to send small fighters after the Fett siblings, there wasn't a race to be found of them.  
  
In hyperspace, Amara turned to Jango and asked, quite frankly:  
"What have ou been doing? You never wite anymore"  
'I've been busy,"  
"With what?"  
"Things,"  
"Things I should know about or things that are, well, secret?"  
"You've been up to a lot too, I see. Using Force abilities and Mandalorian combat skills against them. Very impressive in both planning and execution."  
"I improvise,"  
"That is good,"  
"Hey, Jango?"  
"Yes?"  
"How's Darlien?"  
"She's dead,"  
No emotion, just a statement of fact. He seemed suddenly cold.  
"Dead, Jango?"  
"Yes,"  
"How?"  
"I'd rather not discuss it,"  
"Okay,"  
A moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them.  
"Ummmm, Jango?"  
"Yes, Amara?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Camino,"  
"The eternally raining planet in the Outer Rim?"  
"Yes,"  
"Wizard!"  
"Amara?"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't say that, I know for a fact that you know better adjectives,"  
"Okay, ummmmm unprecedented interest,"  
"That's better," Jango laughed.  
He laughed. Amara smiled peacefully and leaned back into the chair. The last time Jango laughed, that sh knew of, was three years ago. Maybe his new life on Camino really was working out, maybe they could be a family again, just like before. Darlien wasn't even there anymore. Maybe, just maybe, they had some hope at salvaging their family, or what remained of it. amara removed her headset and closed her eyes in order to take a nap. Her dreams, for the first time in three years, were not populated b phantoms, but raher living images of everyone. Everyone whom she had positive feelings for was there. Her mothr and father, Jango, Zana and a little boy she never met before. She sensed that she loved him, though, so she paid no mind that she ad no clue who he was. By the time she reached deep sleep, she had forgotten her earler, forboding vision and had replaced it with this picturesque pastoral elysium dream.  
  
  
End Chapter 4 


End file.
